fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Markiplier
'''Mark Edward Fischbach' (born June 28, 1989), better known by his online alias Markiplier, is an American YouTuber. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Markiplier is a professional wrestling commentator currently signed to Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW), where he serves as the lead play-by-play commentator on Ignition and Ignition pay-per-view events, and YouTube Viral Wrestling (YVW), where he started as a backstage interviewer. He is widely regarded and labeled as one of the best fiction wrestling commentators of the modern age. Background * Series: Markiplier * Species: Human * Age: 29 * Height: 5’10” * Weight: 175 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) YVW, APEX * Debut: 2011 (YVW); June 21, 2013 (APEX) * Status: Active * Billed from: Los Angeles, California * Allies: Sasha Blouse (girlfriend), PewDiePie, Jacksepticeye, most YouTubers, Kenji Matsuo, Zack Carver * Rivals: Barney Stinson, Slender Man, The Five Nights at Freddy’s Animatronics * Twitter: @markiplier Career YouTube Viral Wrestling Backstage interviewer (2011–2012) Ringside commentary and Viral (2013–present) Apex Caliber Wrestling (2013–present) Markiplier was hired by Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) and made his onscreen debut on the June 21, 2013 episode. He took over for Kenji Matsuo as the new lead commentator. Since then, Markiplier has worked alongside Matsuo, Zack Carver and Barney Stinson. On the July 5, 2013 premiere episode of ACW Friday Night Ignition, Fischbach, along with Matsuo, Carver and Stinson, were assigned exclusively for the brand and Ignition-only pay-per-views. On the July 6, 2013 premiere of ACW Saturday Night RAMPAGE, Markiplier made a guest appearance on commentary with Ned Bigby and Logan Reese, calling the main event match between Dante and Vergil for the ACW United States Championship. Personality Markiplier plays with a style contrasting that of many other Let’s Players on YouTube. While some, such as ChaoticMonki, play with a subdued, sarcastic, and sometimes panicked mood, and others such as PewDiePie play with a constantly confused, panicked, and action-packed way, Mark plays with a mixture of both. When things are quiet, he thinks and calms down before trying to solve the puzzle. He commonly takes on an exaggerated facade of courage and bravado when clear of danger, proclaiming his superhuman strength, bravery, and incredible good looks. He (jokingly) overstates either his gaming skills, or his incompetence with solving puzzles, and threatens off-screen monsters, and sometimes real people, with a variety of awkward-often chair related-violence. Upon the appearance of an enemy, he often panics, giving his trademark (no pun intended) screams and fleeing towards the nearest available closet. Upon the escape from the threat, his smooth attitude returns and so do his jeers of derision towards the game’s antagonist. However, on games such as I Am Bread, Super Mario Maker, Getting Over It with Bennett Foddy, or any nonsensical puzzle, he goes into a fit of rage. He is often very fired up while playing such games. He often describes this as “World-Ending Rage.” Alongside his suave and sonorous voice, Mark has a well-trained eye for quality in games, praising creative or innovative features, especially physics. He’s willing to play a game through to its end despite any faults it may have, even particularly bad ones, showing his appreciation for all games.After playing a game, he will often pause for a minute before ending the video to talk about the quality of the game, what it did and didn’t do well, as well as giving the developer advice as to how to make the game better. Mark has a special place in his heart for his fans and has shown it numerous times during vlogs and milestone videos. He had been going through a rough patch in his life before he started doing YouTube and making people laugh, and posting videos of him playing games was the thing that kept him going. It still keeps him going today, actually. In every milestone video, Mark has shown his appreciation and love for his fans, saying that he would be nowhere without them and he believes that every single one of them have the potential to change the world. Mark often says that he believes that with the right person leading the community, they can do amazing things and do so much good in the world, they just need to be pushed in the right direction. In his “3 Million Subscriber Milestone” video, you can see the love and support he gives his fans and how he wants the best for all of them, with them wanting the same for him. The community they share is known for being one of the most positive fanbases on YouTube, some saying possibly that it may be the best on the Internet as a whole. Most fanbases like PewDiePie tend to be more “wild” than Mark’s, but the community on Mark’s channel is living proof that if all the fans can share the same common goal, they can become a group that literally do anything they can put their minds to, and Mark is determined to make sure that that opportunity doesn’t go to waste. Personal life Fischbach was born at the Tripler Army Medical Center in Honolulu, Hawaii. His father, who is of German descent, served in the U.S. military, where he met Fischbach’s mother, who is of Korean descent. After his birth, his family moved to Cincinnati, Ohio. He attended Milford High School where he was a member of the school’s marching band, playing the trumpet. He has an older brother, Thomas Jason “Tom” Fischbach, who is an artist and author of the webcomic Twokinds. While Tom Fischbach is featured in some videos and streams he mostly stays away from allowing his face to be filmed. After a visit to Korea in 2018, he revealed more about the Korean side of his family. His grandfather was born and raised in what is now North Korea, fleeing to Seoul before the breakout of the Korean War, and had seven daughters. One of his cousins, Hyung-bae, is an actor in Korea. Originally, Fischbach studied to become a biomedical engineer at the University of Cincinnati, but dropped out of college to pursue his YouTube career. Currently he lives and films in Los Angeles, California. In wrestling Nicknames * “The King of Bottle Runs / Five Nights at Freddy’s / the Squirrels” * “Markimoo” * “BUMBUM” (Fake persona) * “Sally McSaggyTits” (Fake persona) * “Markle Sparkle” Entrance themes * “Crazy La Paint” by Minimusicman/Paul Wilkie (YVW; November 4, 2013 – present / APEX; June 21, 2013 – present) Awards and accomplishments Fiction Wrestling Awards * Commentary Team of the Year (2014) – with Barney Stinson, Kenji Matsuo and Zack Carver Trivia Category:Fictional Non-Wrestlers Category:ACW Employees Category:Commentators